1991 in comics
Events January * Checkmate is canceled by DC Comics with issue #33. * El Diablo vol. 2 is canceled by DC with issue #16. * Count Duckula is canceled by the Marvel Comics imprint Star Comics with issue #15. February * The Amazing Spider-Man #344 - First appearance of Cletus Kasady, who later becomes the super-villain Carnage. * New Mutants #98 - Introduction of Deadpool, Domino, and Gideon. (Marvel Comics) * Power Pack is canceled by Marvel with issue #62. March April * New Mutants #100, the title's final issue, featuring the debut of X-Force (Marvel Comics). * April 4: Graham Ingels dies at age 75. June * Armageddon 2001 crossover event. July * Superman: The Man of Steel #1 - debut issue of fourth ongoing Superman title. Written by Louise Simonson and drawn by Jon Bogdanove, Tom Grummett, Bob McLeod, Dan Jurgens, Dennis Janke, Jerry Ordway, and Brett Breeding. * Wizard publishes its premiere issue. August * New Gods vol. 3 is canceled by DC with issue #28. * August 18: Underground comics artist Rick Griffin dies at age 47. September * Alpha Flight #100: "The Final Option, Part Four: Decisions of Trust," written by Fabian Nicieza. * Everything's Archie is canceled by Archie Comics with issue #157. * September 5: Carol Kalish, Vice President of New Product Development at Marvel Comics, dies at age 46. October * Crisis is canceled by Fleetway with issue #63. November * Alpha Flight #102: Introduction of Wild Child as Weapon Omega. * Maze Agency is canceled by Innovation Comics with issue #23. December * The Incredible Hulk #388: Jim Wilson revealed to be HIV-positive. * December 21: Sheldon Mayer dies at age 74. * December 29: Long-time Disney comics artist Tony Strobl dies at age 76. Exhibitions and shows Conventions Awards First issues by title DC Comics * Deathstroke the Terminator * Superman: The Man of Steel Dark Horse Comics * Star Wars: Dark Empire Marvel Comics * Barbie : Release: January * Barbie Fashion : Release: January. * Bill & Ted's Excellent Comic Book : Release: December. * Captain Planet and the Planeteers : Release: October. * Darkhawk : Release: March. * Deathlok v2 : ''Release: July. * The Destroyer v3 : Release: December. * Double Dragon : Release: July. * Original Ghost Rider Rides Again : Release: July. * NFL Superpro : Release: October. * Sleepwalker : Release: June. * Sweet XVI : Release: May. * The Toxic Avenger : Release: April. * Wonder Man : Release: September. * X-Force v1 : Release: August. * X-Men v2 : Release: October. Limited series * Adventures of Captain America : Release: September. * Alpha Flight Special : Release: July. * Captain Confederacy : Release: November by Epic Comics. * Car Warriors : Release: June by Epic Comics. * Damage Control v3 : Release: June. * Deadly Foes of Spider-Man : Release: May. * ''Deathlok Special (reprint of Deathlok v1) : Release: May. * The Infinity Gauntlet : Release: July. * Legion of Night : Release: September. * The Pirates of Dark Water : Release: November. * Samurai Cat : Release: June by Epic Comics. * Spider-Man Saga : Release: November. * Terminator 2 : Release: September. * The Transmutation of Ike Garuda : Release: July by Epic Comics. * Weaveworld : Release: December by Epic Comics. Initial appearance by character name DC Comics * Abattoir in Detective Comics #625 * Alexandre LeRoi in Batman: Master of the Future * Atomic Skull II in Adventures of Superman #483 * Bloody Mary in Hawk and Dove vol. 2 #21 (Feb.) * Donna Cavanaugh in The Sandman #32 (Nov.) * Chantinelle in Hellblazer #43 (Jul.) * Destruction of the Endless in The Sandman Special #1 (Nov.) * Electrocutioner II in Detective Comics #626 (Feb.) * General Glory I in Justice League America # 46 (Jan.) * King Snake in Robin #2 (Feb.) * Linear Men in Adventures of Superman #476 (Mar.) * Lynx II in Robin v1 #1 (Jan.) * Mirage II in The New Titans #79 * Monarch I in Armageddon 2001 #2 (Oct.) * Nightrider in New Titans Annual #7 * Pantha in New Titans #73 (Feb.) * Speed Queen in Hawk and Dove vol. 2 #21 (Feb.) * Terra II in New Titans #79 (Sep.) * Ron Troupe in Adventures of Superman #480 (Jul.) * Malice Vundabar in Hawk and Dove vol. 2 #21 (Feb.) * Waverider in Armageddon 2001 #1 (May) * Paul Westfield in Superman Vol. 2, #58 (Aug.) Marvel Comics * 8-Ball in Sleepwalker #1 (Jun.) * Helmut in Incredible Hulk #379 (Mar.) * Lucas Bishop in Uncanny X-Men #282 (Nov.) * G.W. Bridge in X-Force v1]] #1 (Aug.) * Copycat in New Mutants #98 (Feb.) * Abraham Cornelius in Marvel Comics Presents #73 (Mar.) * Fabian Cortez in X-Men vol. 2, #1 (Oct.) * Cyber in Marvel Comics Presents #85 (Sep.) * Darkhawk in Darkhawk #1 (Mar.) * Deadpool in The New Mutants #98 (Feb.) * Devos the Devastator in Fantastic Four #359 (Dec.) * Marco Delgado in X-Men v. 2, #1 (Oct.) * Wyndell Dichinson in Web of Spider-Man #81 (Oct.) * Feral in New Mutants vol. 1, #99 (Mar.) * Firebrand II in Web of Spider-Man vol. 1, #77 (Jun.) * Trevor Fitzroy in Uncanny X-Men #281 (Oct.) * Muriel Frost in Doctor Who Magazine #169 * Gauntlet I in X-Factor v. 1, #65 (Apr.) * Gideon in New Mutants (vol. 1) #98 (Feb.) * Impala in Captain America #388 (Jul.) * Krugarr in Guardians of the Galaxy Annual #1 * Lodestone in Darkhawk #7 (Sep.) * Fabian Marechal-Julbin in New Warriors #9 (Mar.) * Nox in Doctor Strange, Sorcerer Supreme #31 (Jul.) * Paibok in Fantastic Four Vol. 1, #358 (Nov.) * Phobos I in Dr. Strange, Sorcerer Supreme #32 (Aug.) * Phoenix (Giraud) in Guardians of the Galaxy #11 (Apr.) * Protégé in Guardians of the Galaxy #15 (Aug.) * Psynapse in X-Factor #65 (Apr.) * Rancor in Guardians of the Galaxy #8 (Jan.) * Replica in Guardians of the Galaxy #9 (Feb.) * Shatterstar in New Mutants vol. 1, #99 (Mar.) * Shinobi Shaw in X-Factor #67 (Jun.) * Sleepwalker in Sleepwalker #1 * Speedfreek in Incredible Hulk #388 (Dec.) * Squirrel Girl in Marvel Super-Heroes Special vol. 2, #8 (Winter) * Jeremy Stevens in Uncanny X-Men #283 (Dec.) * Carl Stricklan in Daredevil Annual #9 * Talon in Guardians of the Galaxy #18 (Nov.) * Tusk in X-Factor #65 (Apr.) * Nathan Taylor in Incredible Hulk #379 (Dec.) * Weapon X II in X-Force v. 1, #2 (Sep.) * Buford Wilson in New Warriors vol. 1, #9 (Mar.) * John Wraith in Wolverine (vol. 2) #48 (Nov.) * Zodiak in Ghost Rider Vol. 3, #10 (Feb.) Other publishers * Detective-Judge Armitage in Judge Dredd Megazine v.1, #9 (Fleetway, June) * Lady Death in Evil Ernie #1 (Chaos! Comics, Dec.) * Erica Pierce in Solar, Man of the Atom v. 2, #1 (Valiant Comics, Sept.) Category:1991